The Friend Zone
by LynnLautner
Summary: After giving it a shot, both Jake and Bella agreed that being friends was the best choice. That was years ago and now they are both beginning to wonder if they will ever get out of The Friend Zone.


_**The Friend**__**Zone**_

**EDITED version, the original UN-EDITED version can be found on my blog at **

**http: (/) lynnsficbackup(dot)blogspot(dot)com/ & at jacobblack-n-pack(dot)ning(dot)com**

_**Entry for: Sugar & Spice Valentine's Day Contest 2012**_

_**Category: Spice**_

_**Genre: Friendship/Romance**_

_**Rating: M because it's spicy**_

_**Objects: Candy, nail polish, rope, cherries**_

_**Pairing: Jake/Bella**_

_**A/N: I worked up this little o/s for the Sugar & Spice Valentine's Day Contest over on Tricky Raven. It was set to a vote and it won :) Winner for the So Spicy It Sizzles category and for Best In Smut. I'm going to link those banners on my profile, check em out they are great. Hope you all enjoy it and if you would please read a very short A/N at the bottom. Thanks :)**_

The longer Jake stood pressed up against the door in her room the more difficult it became for him to not stalk over to her, bend her over the foot of the bed and have his way with her.

~FZ~

Almost two hours ago she called him in some sort panic, begging him in a screechy voice so high that the only thing he actually caught before he agreed to come over was her needing a man's opinion about something. Jake of course rushed right over to see just what it was she needed. When he pulled up to the little white house in the middle of Forks he could hear her grunting and huffing around her room. Before he was even halfway up the walk Charlie swung the door open looking slightly panicked but relieved. Running down the steps Charlie clapped Jake on the shoulder while telling him good luck and made his way toward the cruiser.

As Jake walked through the house he couldn't help the smile that spread across his face when he saw the jar of cherries on the kitchen table. A flash of one of Bella's more risqué moments playing in his mind. That night was an interesting one; he learned through a game of truth or dare that Bella could tie a cherry stem with her tongue and that her talents didn't end at cherry stems. She could also take some of his favorite candy out of the wrapper with her tongue.

Taking the steps three at a time he could hear the faint sound of wood clanking together and he couldn't help but wonder just what the hell she was doing in there. She was still grunting and huffing as he made his way through the house. His questions finally answered when he pulled himself onto the top landing and peered into her bedroom.

Every single article of clothing Bella had was thrown all over her bed, on the floor; some were even hanging on the blade of her ceiling fan. He chuckled when a mental picture of her head down in her closet stringing clothes out behind her popped into his head. His chuckle caught Bella's attention and she snapped to attention, her focus no longer on the now empty closet but on him.

Jake watched as Bella slowly turned toward him a death glare firmly planted on her face. She was wearing a silk robe something in itself that made Jake nearly swallow his tongue, add that to the fact that it was above the knee jet black and hanging open up top, Jake found himself gripping at the door jam behind him in order to keep himself from attacking her. He couldn't stop his eyes from wondering as he noticed that she was stepping closer to him. When she was within reaching distance Jake drug his eyes the rest of the way up her body and locked his with hers.

She was smiling a little now her cheeks a little flush. Reaching in for a hug Jake was only able to let one hand pry itself off the jam to hug her around her tiny waist as she stood on her tiptoes to greet him, "oh gosh Jake I'm so glad you are here. I really need your help."

He let his hand drop and then he pressed himself back into the jam, still unable to take his eyes off of her, his feet itching to move forward "what's up Bells need some shelves built or something?"

Her hands shot to her hips the top of that little robe she was wearing pulled open just enough to see her silky white skin. A flash of his dark hand rubbing across her sweat covered collarbone crossed his mind before he swallowed the lump in his throat and shook his head.

"Ha-ha Jake you're funny. No look Angela and Emily aren't picking up their phones and well you know how well Leah and I get along; I need you to help me find something to wear for my date tonight." Bella stated as she made her way over to the clothes covered bed.

And there it was, yet another confirmation Jake needed that he was still stuck in the friend zone. It was his fault really, three years ago after Bella had finally snapped out of her zombie like stage she was willing to open up to him and start a relationship with him. Things were amazing between the two for nearly a year before she decided she was ready to take the relationship to the next level, and oh what a level it was.

After that first night the two became inseparable, they were practically joined at the hip until six months later when Bella started taking classes in Port Angeles and Jake decided to get his GED. With the two of them busy with school, jobs and Jake patrolling their time became limited and to the point that the only time they spent together was having sex. Eventually Jake became uncomfortable with the turn that their relationship had taken. He loved Bella more than anything in the world and didn't want her to be just some girl that he slept with all the time.

One night as they lay sweaty and panting in the back of her truck he bit the bullet and brought it up. Jake scared out of his wits babbled on for over an hour about his feelings for her and where their relationship was, and where he wanted it to be. He was disappointed with himself that he couldn't do it all and make time for their relationship like he wanted. As he watched hurt flash across Bella's face his heart dropped and then she gave him a guilty smile and told him that she felt the same. She loved him more now then she ever though imaginable but she didn't have the time to put toward the relationship either. It was agreed that night that being friends again was the best thing for them, at least until their lives got less busy. They sealed the deal with the best love making that either of them had ever had.

The months following were a little awkward between the two, but then knew it was for the best. The both of them were busy enough that they didn't see each other very often but when they did it was doing friendly type things. Always in a group setting at the end of the night he would go his way and she would go hers.

Jake had hoped that since things slowed down with the pack, he had gotten his GED and was working full time he could convince Bella to give it another go. She had just recently gotten her certificate in early childhood education. The reason he hoped that she would be willing, but week after week they continued on being just friends. Her asking him to help her pick out an outfit was like a nail in the friend coffin to him, yet he didn't want to give up on her.

Watching her now though; sitting there on her bed her pale long legs bent as she painted her toe nails he couldn't help but wonder why she was getting dressed up tonight. Another thought crossed his mind; Bella never wore nail polish, let alone blood red sexy as hell nail polish. He wished that he could be like any other guy and just take what he wanted.

"So will you help be Jake, please," Bella begged from the bed shooting him her best pout.

Bella watched as Jake mulled her question over in his head. For the last few months Bella had made it a point to hang out with the pack as much as possible especially if she knew that Jake was coming. She could feel his eyes on her constantly and to be honest she couldn't help but sneak peaks at him. Now that she was out of school and comfortable in her daily life Bella knew what she wanted. Jake.

She continued on painting her nails continued to steal glances every little bit. He looked so cute over there pressed against the door jam gnawing on his lower lip. She watched as his eyes slowly scanned from her now blood red toes up her legs and then to her face. He tried to hide the disappointment there but Bella could see it.

"A date huh, with who?"

She couldn't help the faint smile that spread across her face as he practically grit out the words. She didn't know what to do at this point. She wanted him, he wanted her that much was clear; yet he made no move, on the contrary Jake was being the best best friend ever, and it was starting to frustrate her, couldn't he just take the bait?

Fighting back the urge to tell him that she was going on a date with Mike Newton, she smiled and shook her head at him instead, "oh you know just someone from school. He's from Port Angeles I don't think you'd know him."

"That's cool so where's the guy taking you?"

_What_! Bella's mind screamed, really did he not care at all? She had to bite her tongue this time to keep from blurting out Mike's name. She knew that would get some kind of reaction out of him, but at what cost to poor Mike. Instead Bella chose to slide her legs down the bed as seductively as she could manage before rolling over onto her stomach. Stretching her body out Bella reached for a shirt, one she had no intention of wearing on the fake date. Watching closely as Jake's eyes slid up the back of her legs. When his eyes widened at the sight of her underwear that were peeking out of the bottom of her robe she could have done a victory dance.

Jake knew his eyes were going wide as she uncurled herself on the bed, he couldn't help it, and she was just so damn sexy. When she rolled over and that already short robe rode up on her butt, only to reveal a bright red thong that matched perfectly with her toe nails he felt his heart hammering in his chest. She was going to be the death of him. In the back of his mind he wondered if she knew what the hell she was doing to him. One look at her face told him that no, she had no clue.

Turning on his heel to face her desk Jake shoved his hand down his pants so he could adjusted himself. In an attempt to keep his tent hidden Jake trailed his finger across her picture wall. When he came to the calendar his heart sputtered at the sight. There on the calendar was a bright red heart drawn over the date, February 14th. Fuck Valentine's Day, some prick was taking Bella out on a date on Valentine's Day, this must be serious.

Turning around with a little more speed than he intended he stalked two steps forward before he stilled to suck in a calming breath, "you know its Valentine's Day Bells? Are you and this guy serious?"

Ah ha!

Bella knew the second he spotted the date so obviously circled on her calendar that he had seen it, his body went rigid for a beat before he spun around on his heel. That damn heart had been etched into her calendar since the end of January, and Jake had looked it over more than once not noticing to her frustration. Bella thanked her lucky stars that this time it clicked.

Curling herself up Bella scooted to the edge of the bed, she wondered if she should give up this whole trying to seduce Jake in her room thing, it hadn't worked yet.

"Actually, Angela set me up on this date with him, its kind of a blind thing. I mean I know of him but I don't know him ya know."

That seemed to please him enough, he was able to take the couple steps back to lean against her desk. When Jake folded his arms across his chest Bella couldn't help but lick her lips.

"Sure-sure" he as he nodded at her, "so what are you thinking Bells?"

Huffing Bella stood from the bed all but stomping her way over to the closet. She had one last chance to make this work for her and it was hanging on a fancy little hanger in the very back, the only thing left in the closet. Looking at Jake she gauged his reaction before stepping into the closet and reaching for the dress, _hopefully this will do it. _Grabbing the little dress her heart sped up just thinking of his response to what she was about to do.

Leaning forward on the desk Jake watched as Bella reached into the back of her closet, the sound of the metal hanger scraping on the metal bar tickled at Jake's sensitive ears. The sound was quickly drowned out by the sound of silk sliding along silk, he couldn't tell what it was exactly she was doing her profile barely in his view. That was until the robe she was wearing dropped to the floor. Jolting up from the desk Jake winced when a couple of her trinkets rattled, but his eyes never left what little sliver of her he could see through the crack of the door.

Jake was thankful for the stealth that being a wolf provided. As he silently walked closer to the closet Bella reached behind her head and pulled on the hair holder out her hair. Shaking her head to the side her messy bun fell down the middle of her back. It was then that her scent hit him like a freight train.

Gripping the doorknob Jake pulled the door open slowly as not to startle her, his eyes lingered on the back of her bare thighs before running up. He smiled when he saw the word Love in rhinestones glued on the hip of her panties. By the time the door was completely open Jake was sure that the doorknob was ruined his grip on it was so tight. She flipped her hair again and it brushed across the front of his t-shirt. A shudder rolled through his body.

When his hands landed on her hips Bella jerked out of surprise then instantly she was leaning her body back into his.

.

As his hand wrapped around her and came to rest flat against her stomach a noise of pure pleasure passed over her lips; the same time a low growl reverberated through his chest. Her body was on fire for him, she felt triumphant knowing that her plan had worked.

The feeling of Bella in his arms again was unreal; as Jake looked down over her tight little body he finally realized the night was a set up. The tiny robe, the blood red nail polish and the lace panties all were pushing his control. He was proud of her for doing it really and in such a hot way.

His dropped onto her shoulder pulling in the scent of her arousal, "do you know what you are doing to me Bella?"

She merely hummed her response.

"You're going to miss your big date tonight honey."

"No, no date" she panted out as her head pressed into his chest.

"You lied to me honey?" He tried to make his voice sound hurt, but he couldn't. It came out as more of a growl.

"Want you," she was able to pant.

Bella's free hand shot up to grip Jake's forearm.

**EDITED CONTENT from here on.**

As he stood his hands blazed a trail of heat up the side of her leg. Bella looked behind her only for Jake to turn her head back toward the inside of the closet. Leaning his body forward into hers she couldn't help but lean forward as well, her grip on the bar tightening to keep her from falling over. Bella felt the cool silk glide over the top of her wrists, it didn't take her long to realize that Jake was using the belt of her robe as a rope of sorts binding her hands to the bar.

He let his hands run down her arms and then crisscross over her chest before they uncrossed coming to rest on her hips. Bella gasped when his thumbs hooked into the band of her panties chuckling behind her before kissing between her shoulder blades, "not yet honey," he said snapping the band of the lace thong, "I like these too much."

"You're mine honey."

Turning in his arms Bella pressed her head into his chest, drawing in his scent she said the words she had wanted to say to him for months now, "I love you Jake."

He plastered her body against his own, as she mumbled into his chest, "you are the best Valentine's Day present I could ever wish for."

Jake nodded his agreement before bending down and scooping Bella into his arms. As he slowly made his way over to the bed he promised to never let her go again.


End file.
